


Bon & Izumo

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Fanart for ficinabox 2020!
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Bon & Izumo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).




End file.
